Sin Mentir
by Pilika-LastHope
Summary: Draco Malfoy, prometes decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada mas que la verdad...LEAN y dejen review Capitulo 4 despues de 8 meses xD MALA SUERTE
1. Asi empieza

Eeeeeeh nuevo fanfic

Todos sabemos que los personajes son de Rowling y realmente no es que no quiera a los personajes pero es que prefiero a los actores XD

La dedico a tods quienes lean la historia. Aquí les va

Sin Mentir

Capitulo 1: asi empieza

Draco iba totalmente tranquilo a desayunar pero sin dejar de ser normal, por supuesto, insultaba a cada alumno de Hogwarts que pasara por su lado o que se arriesgara a mirarlo, estaba muy tranquilo.

Estaba muy cerca de entrar en el gran comedor cuando alguien choca contra él

-Eres una bruta comadreja- grito un poco enojado al ver el rojo pelo de la menor de los Weasleys recogiendo sus cosas

-Te callas niñito- le lanza un hechizo silenciador

Draco utiliza el contra-hechizo. Y para empezar bien la mañana el sly le tira un expelliarmus, pero Ginny hace el encantamiento escudo. "Maldita pobretona"

-Veridium!

Un rayo de luz rosada golpea a Draco mientras la pequeña Weasley sonríe de oreja a oreja

-Que demonios fue eso Weasley? un rayito para asustar- se burló el rubio

-Haber, probemos, me escuchas?

-eeh si, tonta, no estoy sordo- "creo que a la niñita se le corrió la teja XD"

-dime que no

-por que debería hacerlo- Malfoy se estaba enojando

-Que me digas que no-

-esta bien no tienes para que enfadarte niñita-

-Ok, tratemos una ultima vez me escuchas

-N…..- Draco se asusta al ver que su boca e cierra y se asusta aun más cuando pensando en el no dice- Si

-Eeeeeeeeh funciona, funciona- la pelirroja se pone a bailar de una forma que le daba vergüenza ajena a todos los que pasaban por ahí (n/ a como yo XD)

-podrías decirme que mierda me hiciste-Draco asustado…uff da miedo

-Es un hechizo que descubrí y si no me equivoco solo Dumbledore sabe hacerlo

-dime de que se trata si- dijo enojado

-Se trata de que yo hago movimientos complicadísimos con la varita y luego te tiro….

-Si entiendo eso!

-Bueno, bueno pero no te enojes. El rayito luminoso rosado hace que tu solo digas la verdad aaah falta algo- le tira un segundo hechizo esta vez celeste- y ahora decidiré a quien y cuando podrás mentir nn

- es que es imposible me niego a creerlo, es mas ni siquiera te creo

-No me crees?

-Si te creo- le dijo Draco resignado después de que su boca se cerró

-Magia

-No te quiero

-En serio?

Draco empezó a sudar frío, mirando a la sonriente Ginny

-………No.-dijo después de unos segundos

- estuvo dudoso- Ginny cambio su sonrisa normal por una forzada

- Eeh si sueña Weasley

Tanta conversación civilizada debía acabar, por supuesto, y que mejor final que de lado de un hermano mayor

-Malfoy deja de molestar a mi hermana- gruñó el sobre protector Ron

-No molestes, Ronald, no ha hecho nada

-Confiesa Malfoy- ahora Harry sale al baile- que hacias con Ginny?

-conver… nada-mintió

Esperen, mintió? Draco miró a Ginny quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido por unos segundos y luego se mordía el labio inferior alegremente

-Mi magia funciona – susurró La Weasley

-Bueno si no fue Malfoy…- comenzó Ron

-Que hacias con él Gin- le pregunto curioso Harry (la curiosidad mato al gato Harry)

-lo hechizaba- dijo serena aunque por dentro se moría de rabia, si la llenaban de preguntas era como molestar a un dragón durmiendo

-si claro Ginny y yo me chupo el dedo- Hermione por fin hablo- dinos que le hacias a Ginny, Malfoy

-si, dinos, rubio teñido, mira que no tienes a tus gorilas

-No soy teñido, pobretón, es natural- dijo aun mas molesto Draco- ya les dijimos que no pasaba nada

"Por lo visto Ginny no arrugó nada eso quiere decir que por cada arrugación (sale en el diccionario) tiene que arrugarse de nuevo para que vuelva a decir la verdad…- se encontró pensando Draco- vaya que eres inteligente Draco"

-Eeeeh Malfoy te quieres defender por favor- lo saco de su nube la molesta voz de la sabelotodo Granger

-Que decían?

-Que no te creo Malfoy, estabas molestándola- Harry apunto descortésmente a Ginny y sacaba la varita con la otra mano por supuesto

-Que pasa aquí, señor Potter? Peleando?

Snape (papi xulo uuy washito) estaba bajando unas escaleras que jamás habían visto todo malvado y con una sonrisa que lo hacia ver muy (sexy) mala onda

-No he hecho nada, profesor- se defendió Harry

-Si claro, Sr. Potter

-Disculpe, profesor, si quiere le puede preguntar a Malfoy- se acercó un poco al rubio para susurrarle- si quieres que retire el hechizo, miente n -cosa que no notó Snape

-Fue mi culpa, profesor, yo los provoqué

-Que?. Osea, tendré que castigarte Draco, hoy a las 22.00- y el oscuro pero lindo, el malo pero sexy profesor de pociones se marchó

-Adiós, Draco- se despidieron Harry, Ron y Hermione que ya no podían del hambre y entraron a desayunar

-Quien lo diría- dijo Ginny aparentando tristeza- Me vienen a defender y luego se marchan y se olvidan de mi- con una mano señalaba la puerta del gran comedor y la otra mano se la ponía en la frente demostrando dolor- que desdichada soy- unos falsos sollozos acompañaban sus palabras

-Estudias teatro- Draco la miraba asombrado

-Luna lo hace y después me enseña nn-

-Lo suponía, eres una Weasley

-Pero que pesado, quieres que te enseñe a actuar?

- no por ahora, estoy ocupado con trabajos-

-pero te gustaría?

-Si- reconoció Draco sin mentir. A que hora la Weasley se arrugó?

-Bueno mucha conversación civilizada por un día, voy a desayunar que solo nos quedan 15 minutos

Continuará………

Un mal principio pero lo mejoraré (espero)

Espero que les agrade la historia y que me dejen review los quiero XD

Pregunta¿sabes de donde es la palabra Veridium? no creo que haya salido de mi mente u.uU

Servicio de utilidad pública: QUIEN CONOZCA EL FIC CAZADORAS DE CUARENTONES POR FAVOR ESCRIBAME

Besos y **review**


	2. Maldito Hechizo!

Sin Mentir

Capitulo 2: maldito hechizo!

Draco buscaba por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts a la Weasley

Por su culpa estaba castigado con Snape y por su culpa llegaría tarde a transformaciones ¡Esa Weasley se las iba a pagar!

Y lo peor era que no podía mentir, maldito hechizo

-Draco, anoche te estuve esperando hasta las 2 – le dijo Pansy cuando salían del gran comedor

-Estaba con Cho Chang- Bueno, Draco no podía mentir

-Qué?- Pansy lo miró furiosa- supongo que hablando no?

-No- Draco quería salir corriendo, pero el hechizo de la Weasley no se lo permitía- la chica es buena en la cama

PLAF!

Ya corriendo a transformaciones el chico se tocaba la cara donde tenía marcada la mano de Pansy. Si el joven Malfoy no fuera tan bueno en encantamientos tendría en su cuerpo marca de las miles de maldiciones enviadas por su ex-novia

¡Si atrapaba a la Weasley la obligaría a retirar su hechizo y luego la mataría!

-Señor Malfoy! Taaaaaaaaardeeeeeeeeee!- McGonagall gritaba histérica al ver al recién llegado Slytherin- Qué lo demoró? La visita a la enfermería?- la bruja veía la cara del chico

Toda la clase lo miraba y en primera fila el pobretón, la sangre sucia y el elegido, asientos más allá Pansy miraba a Draco con una sonrisa malévola

-Pues no, verá profesora, estaba buscando a la Weasley…

-Siempre pendiente de las chicas, Malfoy!- McGonagall lo miraba furiosa- Y se puede saber para que la buscaba

-Para que me quite el hechizo y después matarla

Ay Draco, Draco… no ibas a salir vivo de ésta

-Sr. Malfoy- la jefa Gry lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- castigado

-Hoy no puedo, profesora tengo un castigo con el profesor Snape- Draco la miró casi llorando- pero mañana estoy libre para el castigo profesora

Toda la clase miraba a Malfoy pensando en lo idiota que era. Hermione que por algo era la más inteligente del curso se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con el Sly. Desquitarse por lo mal que la ha hecho pasar durante estos años no parecía tan malo- Hermione sonrió

-Malfoy- Hermione reclamó su atención frente a todos e interrumpiendo a McGonagall- que piensas sobre nuestra queridísima profesora de transformaciones?

Lo había hecho y Draco comprendió que Granger ya lo sabía todo

-Que es una vieja fea, a quien ya se le fue el tren y que necesita urgentemente que le hagan el favor pero ni mandando a hacer tareas se le satisfacen los 83 años que está esperando y que es un vieja ¡"#&$#&/(&#

Ginny al igual que todo Hogwarts se asomó a la puerta cuando escuchó el furioso grito de Minerva McGonagall

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por los reviews

Ginny-ForEver

laurana-malfoy-rin

a-grench

Luthien

Dejen reviews!


	3. Pociones y risas

hola, estoy actualizando los fics que puedo...

mi queridisimo fic... adoro este, pero tiene una maldición, siempre que quiero actualizar pasa algo para que se borre

en fin aquí está y no es lo mas maravilloso...

Gracias por los reviews!

**Sin Mentir**

_Capitulo 3: pociones y risas_

Tanto Ginny como todo Hogwarts sabían que Draco esperaba por su sentencia en dirección. El rumor de que el joven Malfoy insultó a Mcgonagall ya había recorrido los pasillos del colegio.

-Pobre Malfoy- comentó con voz soñadora Luna en medio de un trabajo en la clase de pociones

-El muy idiota se las buscó- dijo Colin

Y tanto el chico como Luna miraron a Ginny. Su mano temblaba apretada al cuchillo con que rebanaba unas cucarachas, su cara estaba gacha. Sus amigos preocupados se le acercaron

-Las cucarachas ya están muertas Ginny, no te preocupes- le informó Luna

Colin miró a la rubia de mal manera- Gin, qué pas…?

El chico fue interrumpido por una sonora y retumbante carcajada de la pelirroja. Todos los chicos la miraron. Pero lo que la Weasley olvidaba era que estaban en pociones con Snape, y que Snape castigo. Pero un pisotón de Luna se lo recordó a tiempo

-Weasley, 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo furibundo mi lindo profe

La chica asustada siguió riendo, tenía un plan

-Y te sigues riendo?

-Pe, pero -risas- profesor -risas-, si Lucius von Cavargna -risas- me hizo un hechizo -risas-

- Von Cavargna! 50 puntos menos para ravenclaw. Se retiran los 100 menos de Gryffindor- susurró sensualmente el oscuro profe de Pociones-

Ginny sentía un poco de remordimiento con Lucius pero una disculpa bien pedida al estilo Ginny lo solucionaría todo

-Muy bien señorita Weasley, le daré el contra -hechizo o le daré la poción, elija usted- siguió

Ay por los mil dioses? ahora Ginny estaba en un gran aprieto, según lo que había escuchado, si se toman esas pociones o si se le lanza el contra hechizo se pondría de un mal humor de los mil slytheins . En fin era una Weasley y saldría del apuro

-risas- prefiero la poción -risas- profesor -risas-

El profesor abrió un poco su túnica (ay mi vida!) y sacó una botellita con un líquido azul

Ginny la tomó ante la mirada nerviosa de Luna y Colin que lo habían entendido todo, y de la mirada expectante de sus compañeros. Tomó el ultimo trago pensando en que el mal humor se le notaría de inmediato y que arruinaría su plan y la meta de los gry de ganar la copa de las casas

-Weasley creo que tomó mucho, solo tenía que tomar un pequeño sorbo, pero creo que tiene sordera- se burló el astuto profesor- lo único malo es que tendrá un mal humor insoportable

Gracias a Merlín!

Continuará

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer!

los quiero! y los querré aun mas si me dejan un review

Nos vemos, feliz 2006

Atte. y con cariño Pilika


	4. Mala suerte

Hola!!

Como saben, sin mentir tiene una maldicion u.u. En resumen, escribí los 4 primeros parafos y se me borraron, los escribi de nuevo y los guarde... me los auto mande para continuarlo en la casa de mi abuela, llegó bien, lo continue, se me borro, lo continue, guardo bien, lo pase a mi laptop y too bien, lo continue, y no lo guarde bien: se me borro, lo termine y tan... no lo podia subir por q no podia pasarlo a algun pc con inet, el caso es q hoy despues de 3 semanas encontre un mp3 y taran! aca esta el capi IV. Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Sin mentir capitulo 4**

**Mala suerte**

Muy bien, draco estaba castigado con Snape hoy en la noche, McGonagall lo castigo por todos los fines de semanas del año escolar (que estaba recién empezando) lo que significaba no quidditch (lamentablemente Snape no podía hacer nada), y el director lo dejo condicional. Sin contar el echo q tenia la peor pinta del mundo por la desesperación, no puede mentir y todo gracias a la Weasley. ¡Aaay, como la odiaba en esos momento!

Y pensando en esto draco pasó bajo una escalera, se le cruzo la señora Norris (gato negro) Peeves, le tiró un kilo de sal, se paró frente a una sala y le dio la espalda a una puerta abierta, retrocedió un par de pasos y rompió un espejo. Para no caerse, Draco se apoyo en un paraguas, y cuando recobro la estabilidad, el paraguas se le abrió, al salir en el pasillo crujió la madera hasta por si acaso, mientras unas tijeras abiertas lo apuntaban, todo en un martes (viernes) 13… menos mal q no era supersticioso

Como fuese mataría a la weasley

-Draculín!!!- esa voz, la reconocía- pero que descuidado estas- si, draco había pensado correctamente, era Pansy, pero ¿por qué le estaría hablando de esa forma aun después de su enorme pelea?

El vestíbulo parecía ser un hervidero de rumores, porque todos susurraban alrededor del rubio, y los más descarados se reían de el en su cara

Con una cara de asombro miró a su ex-novia que estaba riéndose a carcajadas junto a algunos Slytherin. Malfoy ya harto se dirigió a ella pero Pansy se alejaba cada vez más

-me puedes decir que diablos te pasa!!??- y Draco estalló

-es que Draco… tienes mierda de hipogrifo en la cabeza

Draco instintivamente se toco la cabeza y entre un murmullo de asco, el chico miró un poco de mierda en su perfecta mano. Sí, iba a vomitar. Maldita suerte, maldita Weasley!!

Ginevra Weasley caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin sus amigos a quienes les había aburrido su mal genio, decidida a no estar con nadie para arruinar la vida de nadie ni la de ella misma pero que aburrido sería que Ginny no chocara con nadie de camino al lago, y eso pasó: no se cruzó con nadie…

Nadie pero nadie se atrevió a acercársele, ni siquiera Harry que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre Dios sabe que cosa. Pero con los rumores del genio que tendría Ginny, harry decidió esperar el cambio de humor

Así que totalmente tranquila la Weasley llegó al lago en donde se quedó en silencio mirando el lago… Esperó dos horas a que alguien llegara como solía pasar en los fanfics, tal vez harry, por ultimo Draco…

Con Harry hubieran conversado hasta que él le hubiera declarado su amor y la hubiera besado

Y con Draco empezarían peleando, para luego conversar y luego él le dijera que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y luego tratara de besarla y ella no lo aceptaría al principio y luego le respondería y luego el luchara con su padre para quedarse con la traidora a la sangre…

Pero nop… nada… ni siquiera el calamar gigante se le acercó

El final del día ya llegaba y con ello, el fin de la poción, así que fue a ver al profesor Snape

Toc-toc. La puerta de Snape se abrió como por arte de magia (n.a: brp!)

Cabizbaja y sin ánimo alguno después de este horrible día, Ginny se abrió paso entre los bancos del aula de pociones

-Por fin llega Srta. Weasley- Snape estaba recostado en su silla mirando hacia algo que estaba detrás de la chica- Malfoy, concéntrese en lo suyo.- Atraída por el apellido, la chica miró hacia atrás donde encontró al rubio que la miraba furioso mientras sostenía un paño de limpieza- Volviendo con lo nuestro Weasley… Supongo que la poción habrá tenido un efecto secundario- Snape la mira fijamente- Di algo…

-No sé que decir- Ginny tenía una voz suave

-Arg!!- se quejó Snape- Draco sabes lo que tiene esta niña??

Por supuesto Severus sabía lo que tenía (como no, siendo tan lindo y genial!!). Pero si el chico le respondía correctamente le dejaría irse sin terminar el trabajo, y además lo dejaría ser su ayudante (cualquier persona que deseara ser un buen maestro de pociones mataría por esta oportunidad)

-No se- mala respuesta, pero Draco solo tenía una idea en mente: Matar a La Weasley

-"Malditos niños!"- Pensó Severus harto- Observa Draco…- Mira a la pelirroja- Infantil!

Ginny mira a todas partes tratando de escapar, sentida por tal insulto, rompió a llorar como pequeña de cinco años (no faltan las de 16 que lloran así también…)

-Se le revirtió el efecto??- Draco entendía por fin- de pesada a sensible…

-"Bravo, Draco!, lastima que es muy tarde" Así es- Snape se masajeaba la frente tratando de no perder el control que tenía sobre el mismo

Ginny lloraba sin parar, Draco maquinaba algún plan donde la extrema sensibilidad de la chica sirviera y Snape trataba de idear una forma de que se fueran de ahí para poder tomar su coñac nocturno tranquilamente. Hasta que se le encendió la vela: una idea cruzó rápidamente por su mente, más rápido que una tortuga, más fuerte que un ratón, más noble que una lechuga, su escudo es un corazón y al rato Snape se juraba el Chapulín colorado

-No contaban con mi astucia!!

Continuará...

* * *

Sii y tanto tiempo para esto xD

proximo capi, snape vestido del chapulin?? cual es su idea?? sufrira de jakeka?? que planea draco?? llorara por siempre gin??

Esto y mucho mas si siguen leyendo!

ojojo, el capi anterior lo subi a finales del año pasado xD, odienme!

weno, espero que les haya gustado

muchas gracias a Utena, a-grench, leodyn, Lara Malfoy- Lynn, deepest-eyes, Shezhid y a muerte a cho!

dejen review!!


End file.
